Finally Found
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: The gang notice Lindy is misisng and sets out to find her before they leave for home. - Spoilers for In the Doghouse with the Whitehouse. (One-Shot)


Finally Found - An I Didn't Do It Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new one-shot from me! I own nothing from IDDI so please ENJOY this one-shot. **

**P.S - Told mainly in Lindy and Logan's third person pov.**

**P.S.S - SPOILER for In the Doghouse With the Whitehouse; so watch that first before reading this. **

**Pairings - None. ENJOY :)**

* * *

One-Shot

The room was still dark and quite and Lindy honestly had no idea what to do anymore. She had tried everything; yelling, pounding on the door, she even tried to use her phone until she looked for it in her pockets and didn't find it there. So basically she gave up.

Now; she was lying on the table that was in the middle of the room on her back looking up at the ceiling thinking things through. All she could do was wait, wait till morning when someone came in and found her in the room and freed her all together then.

Last time she looked at the clock it was when she was in the hotel and it had read 5:15 which meant only a few hours had passed since then. But she waited, and she kept moving around the room always ending back up on the table waiting for time to pass.

...

Back at the hotel Logan was packing the rest of his things up with Garett. After meeting the president and getting awards from him, the gang was allowed to leave without any charges pressed on them. Of course they had to wait till Delia came back.

Once that happened, the teacher yelled at the four for even causing trouble at all and almost getting sent to prison for life for kidnapping the president's dog, which they didn't do. Then she told everyone they were leaving so nothing else happened again.

After he and Garett got their things together they were going to meet up with Jasmine, Delia, and Lindy and head on home. Besides, Logan had enough adventure for one day and honestly he was tired. He was just hoping the bus ride home would be quick.

"You guys ready to go?" Garett asked as they entered the girls room.

"Yeah but we were waiting for you guys and Lindy to be ready." Jasmine explained with a smile.

"Wait, I thought Lindy was with you guys." Logan said suddenly as he pointed to the girls.

"We thought she was with you." Delia said as everyone looked at each other.

"Oh man! This is bad like really bad!" Garett cried as everyone nodded.

"I know, how am I ever going to explain this mom and dad...!?" Logan asked with panic as he trailed in thought.

"There's no time for that, call her phone." Delia said as Jasmine pulled her phone out and dialed Lindy's number fastly.

"Calling!" Jasmine said as she put the phone to her ear; soon it began to ring and they could hear Lindy's phone!

"Why can I hear Lindy's phone ringing?" Garett asked as everyone looked around the room.

"That would be because it's here on the end table!" Logan cried out as he picked up the phone.

"Oh man were screwed; Screwed I say!" Delia cried as everyone sent her a look.

"Wait Logan! Call Senator, Senator Snow, he gave you his card, he could help us!" Jasmine said quickly as Logan nodded.

Logan pulled out the card that was in his pocket, the one he got back after being questioned about the president's dog, and pulled his phone out. Instantly he began to diel the phone and listened as the phone ringed. Sadly it went to voice mail and ended the call.

With frustration Logan threw his phone on the bed and the gang watched as it bounced and landed on the floor. He walked over and picked it up; he was just lucky it didn't crack or break at all. Everyone went quiet when Logan did that knowing no one answered.

They all stood their for minuets trying to figure out how to find out where Lindy was and why she just randomly disappeared. Because the last time they saw her was when she left the room to go see the president, which obviously never happened at all.

...

Back at the small room where Lindy was, she was still of course trapped. Time for some reason (even though she didn't know the time) felt like it was moving very slow for her at the moment. She even began to wonder if her friends noticed she was missing!

Yet, she felt they knew because if they were to leave Washington without her then there would be a really big problem. Then again if they did leave without her they would notice she was missing, or at least her parent's would and they'd called the cops to find her.

Still she was tired of lying there on the cold hard table waiting for someone to bring her freedom again. Honestly at this point she might of well have been arrested for the whole dognapping stunt since that was basically what it felt like. She wanted to be free!

...

Meanwhile while Lindy was stuck in her room, her brother and friends were indeed trying to find her before they left. After all, they only had like three hours to find her before the teacher came to get them to leave. They were hoping to find her before that.

So Logan, Jasmine, Garett, and Delia were walking back to the white house hoping to get close enough to get help from the president again; but they knew they had little chance with that. However they were going to try the best the could no matter what went on.

When the four of them arrived they got as close as they could to the front entrance as they possibly could until they were stopped by the guards that stood outside the gate. It wasn't long before Logan began to argue with the guards demanding to see Obama.

"Listen kid, you and you're friends need too leave now before we regret putting you in prison." Guard one said in annoyance.

"Yeah after all you almost were pressed with charges for stealing the dog; too bad you got away with it." Guard two laughed.

"Ugh! Just let us in; this is important my twin sister is missing and the president can help us find her!" Logan explained once more.

"A lot of people are missing in the world kid, the president can't just drop everything to help some stupid teenager." Guard two said.

"My name is Logan not kid, and maybe it's you that's stupid have you ever thought of that!?" Logan questioned in defense.

"Logan come on it's not worth it." Jasmine said as Delia and Garett nodded. "We'll try to find Lindy on our own." Jasmine explained.

"How!? We leave in less then three hours and no one is helping us." Delia asked as she looked at everyone.

"I don't know; but we better think of something fast!" Garett said as everyone nodded as they thought for a moment.

"Wait! What about the room where they questioned us, I mean that is the last place we saw her." Delia said as everyone nodded.

"Good thinking Deals, that is the start of the scene of the crime! Let's go!" Jasmine said as she began to walk away.

Instantly Logan, Delia, and Garett began to follow her as fast they could. After all the prison ward wasn't that far from the Whitehouse at all; it was only down the road. Besides the faster they ran there the faster the could could back in time to leave.

As soon as they arrived the talked to the guards at the front and they were taking inside to the the agent that had questioned them before. Soon enough they were lead to the room where they had been earlier that day and were allowed to enter the room.

It was nice to have someone believe you after everything you did to try and find you're friend or sister. Now they entered the room and when they did they instantly saw Lindy lying on the table sound asleep after waiting for so long for them to come...

* * *

**A/N - Well they finally found her lol :) This was just a cute idea I had after re-watching the episode. So I hoe you all ENJOYED it and please remember to REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading :) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
